Haru et moi
by lilinotte
Summary: Miyu a 16 ans , elle est dans la même clase que Haru et momiji! Quelle chance! et elle espère devenir amie avec eux ce qu'elle réussi très bien , en retrouvant haru sur la terrasse de son école désenparé....
1. Chapter 1

Petit mot : c'est ma première fan fic alors si vous pouvez me dire votre avis par mail ça serait sympa !

Petit mot sur l'histoire : les personnages ne se transforme pas désolé !

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement ; Ryoma Echizen n'est pas a moi non plus ; mais certains personnages de l'histoire sont à moi.

Merci et surtout bonne lecture

**Haru et moi**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Je suis Miyu Kanata; je suis en première année de lycée. Je suis dans la même classe que Hatsuharu et Momiji Sohma .Les sohmas ne sont pas passé inaperçu :

Il y a déjà eu Yûki Sohma( aimé par pratiquement toues les filles du lycée ( il a meme un fan club !)) ensuite un mois plus tard Kyô ,son cousin ( lui , il a des cheveux oranges alors c'est sur qu'il ne passe pas inaperçus !); et cette année Hatsuharu et Momiji.En tout cas tous les sohmas sont disons… beau !

Quelques mois plus sont passés ; j'ai réussi a sympathiser Momiji mais Hatsuharu pas encore, j'espère je connaître bientôt !

Aujourd'hui j'ai séché la troisième heure, je suis allée sur le toit et j'ai vu Hatsuharu la tête dans les bras. Je lui demande s'il va bien ; il m'a vidé tout son sac. Il en avait marre que les gens a part Momiji l'aimé que pour son apparence

Ou qu'ils aient peur de lui. Nous avons discutés et il m'a raconté plein de truc sur lui et moi aussi maintenant je le connais mieux qu'avant !

Appelle moi Haru , Hatsuharu c'est trop long !

Le lendemain je le vois qui attend quelqu'un a l'entrée de lycée : je lui dis bonjour, j'avance, il me suis et on discute ça y'est je suis amie avec Haru !

Les gens de la classe ont étaient surpris de nous voir arrivé ensemble.

Avec Haru, on est s'est beaucoup amusé : on est allée au parc d'attraction ; on est allés à la patinoire ; on est resté ensemble pendant le voyage scolaire ….

Aujourd'hui Haru m'a demandé ce que je faisais demain, il m'a proposé de passé une journée avec lui et quelques de ses amis. J'ai accepté joyeusement !

Il est venu me chercher et il m'a présenté ses amis il y avait Yûki, Kyô, et Momiji étaient là : il y avait aussi Tohru ,Kagura,Kisa et Hiro . Seule Tohru n'est pas une Sohma. On a fait du shopping, on est allée au café pour discuter ...

A la fin de la journée, nous nous sommes séparé. Haru m'a raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi ; il m'a dit au revoir et il m'a embrassé il est parti en courant ; il a commencé a pleuvoir et je suis rester pendant 10 minutes sous la pluie plantée devant moi. Aujourd'hui je sui malade. Vers midi, il m'appelle :

Allo Miyu c'est Haru . Tu vas bien ?

Je suis malade …une grippe

ok euh a propos de hier... Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

…oui….

Merci ça me fait trop plaisir ! Ca vient de sonner faut que je te laisse…

Ah ok !

à demain !

oui.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Aujourd'hui il est venu me chercher et on est allé ensemble au lycée on était main dans la main ; quelques filles chuchotés derrière nous. D'autres filles sont venues devant nous :

Lâches sa main !tu te prend pour qui pour faire ça !

Haru réplique :

En tant que ma petite amie elle fait ce qu'elle veut alors je vous préviens vous toucher un seul de ses cheveux et vous aurez a faire aà moi ! Compris ( en souriant) ?

Elles étaient choquées prêtes à tomber par terre !

Nous sommes allés en classe ; Momiji nous a vus arrivés ensemble ,plus intimes que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, et a détourné son regard. Nous sommes allés tranquillement nous asseoir tranquillement ; tout le monde nous regardaient. Les cours ont commencer pour la première fois je m'ennuyé pas c'était une bonne nouvelle ! A midi, après avoir mangés nous cherchons Momiji pour lui dire la grande nouvelle. Mais impossible de le trouver !

Nous passons devant la classe de Tohru ; nous leur avons dit la bonne nouvelle :

C'est super ! Cria Tohru toute émue

tiens tiens mais le bœuf c'est trouvé une petite amie !

tais toi baka neko !

La ferme baka nezumi( rat)

En voyant Haru regarder Yuki, je lui demande si s'était lui qu'il aimait avant :

Oui.

D'accord.

J'interpelle Yuki :

Bravo Miyu-chan tu as réussi à ouvrir son cœur.

C'est toi qu'il a aimé mais il te regarde toujours de la même façon que quand il me regarde. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas jalouse du tout. Mais toi et Kyo vous regardez de la même manière Tohru-san.

(gêné ) je vois pas de quoi tu parles Miyu- chan…

Yuki-kun ! Tu crois que je suis conne ! Ne fuis pas tes sentiments !

La cloche sonne, Haru et moi retournons dans notre classe. Momiji arrive en courant :

Haru ! Kisa a des problèmes ! Va vite aller la voir !

Haru me fait un petit bisou sur la joue et part en courant. Alors avec Momiji nous rejoignons la classe.

Le professeur fit l'appelle et personne répondait au nom de Haru c'est normal !

Le professeur commença à parler :

Pff toujours en train de sécher les cours celui la ! Quel bon a rien !à quoi sert pour lui de vivre alors !

Je me lève voilement :

Qu'est ce que vous en savez ! Vous ne le connaissez même pas alors ne le juger pas !

Je sors de cours et je vais me réfugier sur le toit ; Kyo y était déjà comme d'habitude ! Je lui raconte toute l'histoire et il me dit :

je te comprend notre famille dise aussi la même chose de lui mais ils se trompent tous !

merci de m'avoir dis ça kyo !

La cloche sonna la fin des cours de l'après midi ; je rentre chez moi avec Momiji ; qui m'avait rapporté mes affaires. Il me ramène jusque chez moi et s'en va pour aller Tohru à faire le ménage à l'établissement de son père.

Le téléphone a le bouton « répondeur » clignote ; j'appuie dessus :

' Vous avez 3 nouveaux messages : premier message :

« Les enfants c'est papa je ne rentre pas ce soir ! »

Deuxième message :

« Euh oui c'est encore papa je rentre demain soir »

Troisième message :

« miyu c'est Yuu je rentre pas ce soir je dors chez Saeko a plus ! »

Yuu c'est mon frère et Saeko c'est sa petite copine ils sortent ensemble depuis 1 an et demi.

Je suis donc toute seule ce soir! Le téléphone sonne :

Oui allo ?

miyu c'est Haru euh je peux passer chez toi ?je suis dans la rue comme ça je pourrais rattrapé les cours !

Ouais bien sur !

On sonne à la porte ; ça doit être Haru j'ouvre c'est kairi , mon ex petit copain :

Miyu retourne avec moi ! Je peux plus me passer de toi je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ! J'aurais pas du te trompé avec Saya !

Dégage !casse toi ! Je veux plus te voir !

J'entends une voix :

Miyu ! Tu as un problème ?

T'es qui toi ?

C'est mon petit copain alors t'as plus rien a faire ici ,bouffon !

Ton copain hein ?

Haru se précipita vers moi et donna coup de poing a Kairi :

Tu ne la touches pas !

Tu m'énerves ! Demain à 17h00 on va se battre pour savoir qui mérites Miyu! Alors fais ton deuil !

parle pour toi !

Kairi s'en alla en courant et nous somme rentré chez moi :

On commence ? Tu vas m'aider a rattraper !

je peux seulement celui de math et français parce que celui de géographie je suis sortie du cours j'étais trop vénère !

Pourquoi ?

le prof a dit des sales trucs sur toi comme il fait que de sécher les cours que tu étais qu'un bon a rien ça m'a tellement énervé que, je suis partie.

merci d'avoir dis ça pour moi !

Et on s'est embrassés. Il a rattrapé les cours et il est parti.

Le lendemain ; Haru est venu me chercher :

salut ma chérie !

salut !

Je suis chaud pour 17h00.

Tu vas lui cassez sa gueule !

L'heure arrive, ils se battent a coups de poing et pied Haru était très fort

Vers 17h15 ; Kairi est partis en courant, le trouillard !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

En me raccompagnant Haru m'a dit que Kisa c'était encore fait insulter et que tellement elle en avait marre elle a frappé cette fille !

Arrivé chez moi je lui dis au revoir, on s'embrasse et il s'en va.

Entrée chez moi je vois Yuu et Saeko en train de s'embrasser et s'enlacer :

dites le si je vous gène !

Ils ont sursautés tellement haut qu'ils sont tombés par terre !

Le téléphone sonne je vais répondre :

Allo ?

Miyu c'est maman.

Mes parents sont divorcés. Mon père s'est remarié avec sa meilleure amie, Kiriko, maman s'est remarié avec un homme gros et tout petit, tout laid comme un pou :

oui

Tu veux partir avec nous en voyage ?

Euh je peux pas désolé je part en voyage avec des amis.

C'était pas vrai en faites c'était parce que je déteste mon beau père !

Il me donne toujours des ordres !

Ah bon … Bah d'accord faut que je te laisse passe le bonjour à Yuu et à ton père ! Bye

Ok bon voyage !

merci a toi aussi !

thank you!

Je raccroche ; je retourne dans la cuisine et le téléphone re-sonne :

Oui allo ?

allo Miyu c'est Haru

Ah oui qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tu fais quoi pour les vacances de pâques ?

rien pourquoi ?

alors qu'est ce que tu dis de partir a Hiroshima demain pour 1 semaine ?

ok !

très bien donc a demain on viens te chercher vers 8h ok ?

ok a demain je t'aime !

moi aussi !

je raccroche et je commence a faire mes valises je me couche de bonne heure pour avoir bonne mine pour demain.

Vers 8h on sonne à la porte :

OUIIIII !J'arrive … ah Tohru !

oui alors prêtes ?

oui euh il est ou Haru il est dans la voiture.

Alors il y avait Haru ;Yuki .Kyo ; Momiji ;Kagura ;Hatori ;Ayamé. ;Shiguré ;

Kisa ;Hiro et Tohru ;Saki et Hana . On a pris trois voitures ; des espaces pour avoir de la place.

Dans la première il y avait Kisa, Hiro, Momiji et Kagura. Dans la deuxième Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa et Hana ; et dans la dernière Haru, Ayamé Shiguré, Hatori et moi !je me suis assise a côté de Hatori et Haru . Il est tellement mignon quand il dort !On dirait un ange! J'ai discuté avec Hatori :Shiguré et Ayamé.

Ils m'ont dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à ma sœur ; Reika ; Ayamé a voulu sortir avec mais c'est Shiguré qu'il a réussi à sortir avec. Mais cela n'a duré que 2 mois :'( ! Nous sommes arrivées à la maison de mer ; Il y avait beaucoup de soleil et il faisait très chaud ! Haru se réveille juste quand on arrive.

Je partage ma chambre avec Haru ; Kisa Hiro. Dans celle d'a coté il y a Momiji ; Yuki ;Ayamé et Shiguré( je ne sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée de mettre Ayamé dans la même chambre que Yuki). Et dans la troisième Saki Tohru, Arisa, Saki et Kagura. Et dans la dernière Hatori et Kyo (c'était une petite chambre alors faut bien en caser ! )

Après avoir ranger nos affaires nous nous sommes rendus à la plage.

Hiro et Kisa étaient impatient d'aller nager ; ils ont couru et Hiro est tombé ; la tête dans le sable !tout le monde s'est mis a rigoler !Kisa l'a aidé a se relevé tout en rigolant. Hatori ; Shiguré et Ayamé se sont mis aussi en maillots …. Hawaïen ! Je crois que Shiguré et Ayamé ont forcés Hatori de mettre ça pour être assortis !Kisa avait un petit maillot orange clair elle était trop mignonne dedans ! Haru en avait un noir et rouge ; c'est la première fois que je le vois en maillot ; il a toujours séché les cours de sport où on fait piscine. Et j'ai aussi vu qu'il a un tatouage sur le dos un scorpion rouge. Très joli !

Pendant que je m'amusais dans l'eau avec les autres, Haru et Hatori discutèrent ;Tohru demandait au autres s'ils voulaient a boire. Je l'accompagne pour l'aider a porter les boisons. Tohru et moi nous discutons :

alors avec Haru ça se passe bien ?

bah oui et toi ?

(rougi) bah moi …. Euh c'est que …

Y'a personne que t'aime ?

bah si il y a ma mère, mon père,…

- - mais nan je veux dire en amour !

Ah euh..(Rougi de plus en plus) mais alors tu le dis a personne !

oui oui ne t'inquiète pas mais je peux juste le dire a Haru s'il te plait !

hummmm ( elle réfléchit) bon d'accord !

Merci ! Alors c'est qui ?

( d'une petite voix) yuki..

QUI !

j'ai dis YUKI !

ah ok …Depuis quand ?

3 mois

3 mois ! whouaou !C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage !

je sais et lui ? Tu sais lui il aime quelqu'un ?

Ce n'est pas a moi de te le dire ! demande lui !

Nous arrivons où tout le monde était assis ou couché. J'interpelle Yuki :

yuki viens voir !

oui ?

Tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes !

mais pourquoi !

dis lui et tu verra. Ai confiance en moi !

Et je m'en vais voir Haru je lui chuchote dans les oreilles :

Tohru aime Yuki et Yuki aime Tohru !

QUOI !Cria t-il

Que ce passe t il ?disait Hana

Nan rien !lui dis-je

Nous retournons à la maison de mer ; à l'heure du diner une autre personne est venue. Il s'agit de Rin. On n'a pas discuté ensemble mais elle m'a jetter des sales regards ! Elle a l'air de bien connaître Haru, et je trouve qu'elle se colle un peu trop à lui ! A la fin du dîner, Haru et Rin sont partis dans le couloir ; je débarrasse j'arrive dans le couloir et qu'est ce que je vois !

Haru et Rin en train de s'embrasser ! Je fais tomber tout ce qu'il y avait dans mes mains cela fait un grand fracas. Haru se retourne :

Miyu !Je vais tout t'expliquer. En faites Rin et moi on sortais ensemble mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

... C'est qui celle là ? demanda Rin

C'est ma copine.

Copine comme copine ou copine comme PETITE copine ?

petite copine et sache que maintenant je ne t'aime plus enfin je t'aime mais comme un membre de ma famille.

Très bien…

Et elle s'enfuit par la porte de derrière. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne l'a pas bien pris. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse . Tout le monde est arrivé et ils étaient tous très étonnés car ils ne la savaient pas à part Kyo Momiji Yuki et Tohru. Après avoir débarrassé et nettoyé ; nous entamons tous de grandes discutions ; Yuki demanda a Tohru de discuter dehors. Alors Haru et moi nous nous sommes faufilé pour regarder :

tohru, euh … comment dire… Depuis que tu es arrivée à la maison, j'ai évolué et c'est grâce à toi. Tohru je t'aime.

Et il l'embrasse :

Yuki euh moi aussi je t'aime j'aime bien être avec toi.

Et Haru et moi nous sortons de notre cachette :

merci à toi Miyu tu m'as poussé a lui dire mon amour et grâce à toi nous sommes ensembles. Me remercia Yuki

Mais c'est tout naturelle voyons !

Nous retournons dans la salle a manger et nous reprenons les discutions.

Les jours passèrent et ont a dû rentrez à la maison !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Arrivée chez moi j'entre. Personne. Mon père doit être au boulot ; mon frère chez sa copine et ma sœur elle habite toute seule. Je décide de l'appeler pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé ses quelques jours :

allo ?

Reika ? C'est Miyu.

Miyu ! Cava bien ?

Bien bien et toi ?

bien alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bah c'est pour te dire que j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

ton petit copain ?

...oui...

d'accord c'est bien que tu m'ai appeler car moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un a te présenter !alors on en discute demain viens dîner chez moi ! je préviens ce monsieur et toi le tien !ok ?

ok !a demain ! Bisou !

Bye !

Alors demain je dîne chez ma sœur ! J'appelle Haru pour le prévenir :

Allo ?

oui bonsoir est ce que Haru est là s'il te plait ?

Haru ? Oui ! HARU–NII–CHAN ! Téléphone !... (D'une voix bien plus grave) oui allo ?

Allo Haru ? C'est Miyu.

Ah miyu !qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Demain ça te dirait de dîner chez ma sœur ?

Ouais ok !

d'accord très bien bah a demain alors !

ok ! Et miyu !

oui ?

Je t'aime

Moi aussi.

bye

bye

Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce soir. Car on mange chez ma

sœur, je me demande c'est cette personne ! L'heure arrive ; nous nous dirigeons vers l'appartement de ma sœur, on sonne à la porte :

OUI ?

Reika c'est Miyu !

Ouais !

Elle ouvra la porte ; et je lui présentai Haru :

Reika je te présente Hastuharu ; Haru voici ma sœur Reika.

Salut Hastuharu c'est un joli prénom !

Enchanté appelle moi Haru !

Alors grande sœur c'est qui cette personne ?

Il va arriver…

Nous commençons à mettre la table jusqu'à ce que une personne sonne à la porte

…SHIGURE !Ma sœur sort avec Shiguré ! Celui-ci en nous voyant prend la parole :

Tiens, tiens, Miyu qu'est ce que tu fais ici et toi Haru ?

Shigure- san je vous retourne la question.

Attendez Vous vous connaissez ?

Bien sur ! Haru et Shiguré sont cousins !

Nous sommes pas vraiment cousins nos parents sont cousins. Mais je dis que nous sommes cousins pour ne pas me faire chier à dire ça !

Pourquoi Haru ? Tu as honte de dire que je suis ton cousin c'est ça ?

Mais nan ! Et tais toi !

allez on discuteras de ça en mangeant !dis ma sœur

Ittadakimasu (bon appétit)

Nous mangeons tout en discutant. Vers 22h, Shiguré allait partir avec Haru nous décidons de partir avec :

salut ! disait Haru

Au revoir grande sœur !

Salut les jeunes !nous disait ma sœur

Elle s'embrassa Shiguré quand a celui-ci s'en allait. Arrivés chez moi, Haru m'embrassa et Shiguré me faisait signe. Entrée chez moi le téléphone sonna :

Allo ?

Miyu-chan ?

oui ?

C'est Tohru ! Euh As-tu vu Momiji depuis le voyage ?

Non pourquoi ?

Il a disparut depuis le voyage !

Quoi ! Attend je vais prévenir Haru.

Je raccroche rapidement ; je cours jusqu'au bout de la rue et je vois Haru et Shigure :

Haru !

Hein ? Ah Miyu !

oui ! C'est bien elle ! disait Shiguré

qu'est ce qui se passe Miyu !

… Momiji … il … a disparut …

Quoi !

Momiji ! Il faut aller le chercher ! Cria Shiguré

On s'est séparés et on est partis à sa recherche. Je le trouve, près de la gare, entouré de garçons :

Momiji !

Miyu ! Cria t-il

Ta gueule le môme !

Je cours vers eux et je me retrouve encerclé moi aussi. Aie ! un commence a me donner un coup de poing mais quelqu'un l'arrêta : Kyô :

Ah c'est le roi des chats !

Ta gueule l'asticot ! Dis Kyô. Maintenant vous allez les lâcher parce que sinon ça va aller mal !

pfff t'es tout seul !

Tu disais ? Dis Haru et Yuki

Et ils se battèrent a coup de poing et pied et nous sommes tous rentrés sain et sauf ! Momiji nous racontait ce qui s'est passé. Ils m'ont laissés pour rentrer chez eux. Je passais par le centre ville et je vois mon père avec une autre femme que ma belle mère. Il m'a vu :

Miyu …c'est que…

Tais toi je ne veux pas t'entendre !

laisse moi t'expliquer !

Non tu me dégoûtes! T'es plus mon père !

Je m'enfuie en courant la première personne a qui je pense c'est à Haru je cours chez lui, je sonne c'est la petite fille du téléphone qui ouvre :

oui ?

Bonsoir Haru il est la ?

Non il est chez tonton Shiguré.

Elle referme la porte et je cours chez Shigure. J'entends un klaxon :

Bonsoir miyu !

Ah ! Hatori !

Où vas-tu ?

Je dois aller voir Haru chez Shiguré.

viens je t'emmène, je dois aller voir Shiguré.

Je monte dans la voiture et je raconte toute l'histoire à Hatori. Arrivés chez Shigure je descends et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon :

Toriii tu en as mis du temps !

Oui excuse moi, Haru il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Haru !

Je cours dans ses bras et j'éclate en sanglots :

Miyu qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mon … mon père je l'ai vu avec une autre femme que ma belle mère …. Il nous a mentis depuis le début …

Chut c'est bon pleure ce n'est pas grave..

Je suis rester dans ses bras . Tout le monde est parti et nous ont laissés dans le salon. Il m'a embrassé sur le front et je me suis endormie. Je me suis réveillée ma tête sur les genoux de Haru qui ; lui ; était endormi. Toujours aussi beau .

Je me lève et met sa tête sur mes genoux sans le réveiller. Kyo est arrivé :

Salut.

Bonjour Kyo- kun !

Tu peux m'appeler Kyo tout court j'aime pas les familiarités… Pourquoi t'es là au faites !

Ah euh il fallait que je vois Haru

Pourquoi ?

Hier j'ai vu mon père avec une autre femme que ma belle mère …

ah... ok désolé !

C'est pas grave tu ne savais pas !

Tu es triste là ?

oui et je suis aussi en colère envers mon père !

Pourquoi ?

Il nous a menti ! Je trouvais ça bizarre que tous les soirs il rentre tard et que ses vêtements sentent le parfum de femme… (j'éclate en sanglots encore une fois) J'y crois pas…

Tu sais ici y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour te réconforter même si tu ne le veux pas il y a toujours quelqu'un …

tu trouves ça désagréable ?

avant oui mais plus maintenant…

Tu parles de Tohru n'est ce pas ?

Oui…

t'aime bien quelle soit ici ?

Oui …

Elle compte beaucoup pour toi n'est ce pas ?

Oui…

Tu pourrais mourir si il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave …

Oui…

Tu pourrais tuer si il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Oui…

Tu l'aimes ?

Oui…

Mais elle sort avec Yuki! Ah moins qu'il ne le sait pas

Ah !

euh Kyo…

merde ! je me suis fais avoir ! Tu gardes ça pour toi ! et puis de toute manière elle sort avec cet idiot de ….rat !

Comment tu le sais ?

Je les ai vu plein de fois s'embrassés dans la cuisine, dans le jardin …

et Shigure ?

Je sais pas il est pas souvent à la maison il doit sûrement…

Yuki entra dans le salon :

Ah miyu-san tu vas mieux ?

Oui merci Yuki-kun !

Raaaah je t'attendais sale rat ! Battons nous !

ah neko-chan ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un peu le matin ?

Hé vous deux ! Vous ne pouvez pas respecter le sommeil des autres ? Cria Haru

Haru !

Miyu tu vas mieux ?

Oui …

On sonne à la porte Yuki ouvrit la porte :

Bonjour !

yo ! Tohru est là ? dit Arisa en entrant dans le salon accompagnée de Saki. Ah ! Miyu et Haru sont là !

Ah oui… répondit Hana.

Ca vous dit 'un grand clodo' ? nous demanda arisa

Ouais ! Sale yankee ! Cria kyo

On joua tous joyeusement dans le salon. J'ai passé quelques jours chez Shiguré.


End file.
